A Daughter's Promise
by The Steel Angel
Summary: Tis a terrible thing when a family is torn apart. Witness the story of Raesha, and the turmoils of her life


**A Daughter's Promise**   
**By Wickedclowns101**

  
****   
****   
****

I walked down the dark, damp corridor. Being in this place gave me chills. I knew it shouldn't. I was twenty years old, not a child! But still, I could almost feel the dark energy seeping through the walls. My tail instinctively curled around my waist. I had been called to Lord Frieza's throne room. Only the most elite of all saiyajins were given the honor of standing in Lord Frieza's presence. Not even the King was permitted to be around him without his permission.   
"Looking good, Rae-rae." I turned my head. It was Onyan. Fool.   
"It's Raesha, you dolt." I said. I hated being the only female on this ship. Hell, there were only a handful of us in the royal army, and none of them were even remotely as strong as I was. In fact, not ten minutes ago, I had been made an elite soldier. And Frieza was calling me already!   
"I know, I know. You need to stop kidding yourself and let the men do the fighting though. You're gonna end up getting yourself killed." Onlyan said. I turned to him, and pointed my hand at his head. It started to glow crimson.   
"Oh really? And I should trust the fate of the empire in brainless fools like yourself?" I said.   
"Funny." He said, and backed up. I lowered my hand.   
"Good boy." I said, and started walking back down the hallway. I came upon a room with two Saiyajin guards standing at the doorway. "Let me through." I said rudely. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that you get no where by being polite.   
"Are you Raesha?" One of the guards asked. I nodded. "Lord Frieza is expecting you." He said, and stepped to the side. The other gurad pressed a few buttons on a keypad, and the door slid open. As I walked inside, the air became instantly cooler. A chill ran down my spine, causing the hair on my arms to stand on end. I could feel the evil energy emitting from the figure standing by the window.   
"Raesha..." He said. I immediately dropped to one knee.   
"Lord Frieza." I said. He turned, and walked slowly over to me. He placed his hand under my chin, a sign for my to rise. "What do you request of me, my lord?" I asked.   
"Raesha... You have recently become an elite class saiyajin, am I correct?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes. The young prince speaks of you." Frieza said. That surprised me. I had interacted with Prince Vegeta before, but I didn't know he respected me. "He thinks I should give you an assignment."   
"An assignment, my lord?" I asked. This was too good to be true! I get promoted, then, no more than a half hour later, I have an assignment!   
"Yes. There is a planet called Skelk. I want you to clear it of life." Frieza asked.   
"By myself?" I asked.   
"The inhabitants are weak. The strongest one is not more than a hundreth of your power level. And...the moon is always shining." He said with a cruel laugh.   
"I will do my best, my lord." I said.   
"Good. Your new armor and scouter have been placed in your quarters. Report to the launching bay in ten minutes for departure." He said, turning away from me. I nodded, and turned to exit.   
"Thank you, Lord Frieza." I said, and walked out. I heard him call back.   
"Do not dissapoint me, Raesha." He said. The steel doors closed behind me, as I walked back to my quarters, in a state of semi-shock. I palmed open my door, and walked inside. I smiled at what I found. A brand new scouter was lying on my desk, and a full set of Elite class Saiyajin armor laid on my bed. I quickly removed my medium class armor, and threw it in the corner. I picked up the new armor, and slipped it on. I was amazed at how well in contorted to every curve of my body, where my previous armor had been stiff and un-yeilding. I placed my scouter on my head, and walked out of my room, and down to the launching bay.   
"Are you Raesha?" A voice called. I turned. Standing there, was one of Frieza's men.   
"Yes." I said.   
"This way." He said, and led me to a brand new space pod.   
"Oh wow!" I cried, then immediately regained my composer. I sounded like an idiot juvenile. The guard opened the door, and ushered me inside. He cloed the door, sealing the airlock. A few moments later, he appeared on the moniter.   
"Ready for Bio-stasis?" He asked. Bio-stasis was a state of suspended animation, used when warriors are sent to places far off in the universe.   
"Yes." I said. He pressed a few buttons on his control panel, and I felt a numbing sensation crawl up my limbs. When it reached my head, all I saw was black.   


***   


I awoke to a loud rumbling sound, which threw me from my chair, into the wall of the small pod. Alarms were going off, sirens were sounding. "What the hell..." I muttered as I struggled to right myself. I managed to crawl back up from the floor, and activate the computer console. "Computer, how long was Bio-stasis activated?" I asked. The computer reply came back broken.   
"BIO-STASIS HAS BEEN IN EFFECT FOR POINT EIGHT SEVEN THREE YEARS." It said. Something was definately wrong. To reach the planet Skelk, would take at least two full years. I sat back down in my seat, and situated my scouter.   
"Computer. Make the window transparent." I ordered. The window faded from a black, to clear. At once, I saw the oncoming danger. I was in an asteroid field. "Computer, switch to manula steering." I said.   
"ALL MANUAL CONTROL SYSTEMS ARE DOWN." The computer said. I was helpless. I sat back in my seat, as the ship was ropcked by small asteroids. This was an elitist ship, so I'd be all right as long as I didn't hit anything big. The, a very large rumbling. Great.   
"Computer! Evade!" I said. I felt the ship jerk up, but the bottom of the asteroid hit anyway.   
"ENGINES DOWN! ENGINES DOWN!" The computer said. The ship was jerking violently, throwing me into walls, and the window. Blood streamed down my face. I caught a glimpse of a small blue planet, sighed, and closed my eyes.   


***   


"Ugh..." I opened my eyes slowly. I was laying on a bed. It was daylight, seeing as the sun was shining. The sheets and blankets on the bed were fluffly and white, except for a few spots where my blood had trickled through the dangae over my face. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was.   
"I was beginning to think you'd never wake up," a voice said. I jumped out of the bed, and spun around. I raised my hand, which was glowing white, at a creature of this planet. It didn't look much different than Saiyajin males, minus the tail of course.   
"Who are you? Where am I?" I demanded, leveling my hand at his head. He held up his arms, to show that he was unarmed. I picked up my scouter which was lying on a nearby table. I pointed it at him, and pressed the button on the side. "A hundred and sixty? Is this really Skelk?" I asked.   
"T...this is planet Earth. You crashed here early yesterday morning. I brought you back here to heal." He said. Earth... I seemd to recall one of our people being sent here only hours before I left for Skelk. "My name is Sano... Are you really an alien?" he continued. I lowered my hand. This creature was no threat.   
"My name is Raesha. And it's not me who's the alien. You are." I said. I lifted the scouter to my mouth, and pressed the communication button. "Calling King Vegeta. Calling King Vegeta. Can you hear me, my lord?" I said into the scouter. No answer.   
"You were banged up pretty good. You should lie down, and rest." Sano said.   
"I'm fine." I snapped. How dare a weakling like him say that I'm not fit to stand! I was a Saiyajin Warrior!   
"You don't look fine." He said.   
"Who are you to say how I look?" I demanded.   
"I'm just trying to make sure you heal properly." He said.   
"I don't need help from an Earther." I insisted.   
"Human...are you really an alien?" He asked.   
"I am a Saiyajin warrior from planet Vegeta." I said, and tried the communicator again. "King Vegeta! Please answer!" Nothing. "Damn it!" I said, and threw the scouter back onto the bed.   
"I kind of guessed you weren't from around here when I saw that thing," Sano said.   
"What?" I asked, partially offended.   
"That tail." He pointed to my furry brown tail, that was coiled around his wrist. A saiyajin show of affection. I blushed instantly, and turned away. He laughed, and put his hands on my shoulders. "Rest now. We can talk later." He said.   


***   


I guess it's true what the elders said about tails. That they reflect what's in the person's heart. As much as I yearned to contact the homeworld, and leave this place, I could never find anyone on the transmitter. I tried fixing it, but I never was one for a technitian. And seeing as Sano was the only one I knew on the planet, I had grown quite... attached.   
"Rae-rae! I'm going to take Xem outexploring!" Sano yelled from the front room. I sighed, and put down the set of earrings I had picked out for today. It was six in the morning, and already, he wanted to take out Xem.   
"He's two years old! And what about Faesha!?" I called back. Xem and Faesha. My children. _Our_ children.   
"She can stay here with you!" His voice was followed by a door slamming. I growled, and walked out into the living room. It had been ten years since I first landed on this planet, and two years since the kids had been born. Both with tails, of course.   
"WAAAAHHHHH!!!!" I gritted my teeth. The door slamming had scared Faesha. I walked into her room, and picked her up.   
"Shh, don't cry." I said, while rocking her back and forth. She stopped crying almost immediately, which was a peculiar thing in her. A beeping noise followed. "What the..." I asked, and turned back toward Mine and Sano's bedroom. My scouter was going off. "Oh no," I muttered. No sooner were the words out of my mouth, the north wall of the bedroom seemed to implode. Two warriors, both wearing imperial armor, stepped in.   
"Raesha Domkiro." One of them hissed. I clutched my daughter closer to my chest.   
"W...who are you," I asked.   
"We've been given orders to bring you back to Lord Frieza's ship." The guard said, and advanced on me. I raised my hand, which started to glow bloodred. The other guard raised a gun.   
"You think you can bring me down with a normal gun?" I said with a laugh. The guard holding the gun grinned, and pulled the trigger. A tiny flechette flew out, attached to a chain. It pierced my upper chest. No more than a pin prick to me. "Nice try," I grinned, and started to fire the energy beam. The guard pressed a red button on top of the gun. A searing, gut wrenching pain wracked my body, causing my muscles to spasm. I fell to my knees, screaming.   
"Take her." The gunman said. The other guard rushed over to me, and ripped Faesha away from me. He locked my wrists in a pair of manacles. Instantly, I felt most of my energy fade.   
"Don't take my....daughter..." I whispered. The guard picked me up, and roughly carried me into the ship. The other guard took Faesha. We were both thrown in roughly.   
"RAESHA!!!" A voice yelled. It was Sano, but it was no use. He couldn't help me now.   
"I love you," I whispered. He ran to the ship, just as the door closed. "Goodbye,"   


*** 

(Fifteen Years Later)   


"...Thanks, Shasha. It looks great." I said, looking at the major haircut I had just recieved. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail that fell just below my shoulders.   
"You're welcome, Faesha." Shasha said. A flickering noise made itself known as the loudspeaker for the ship was activated.   
"Faesha Domkiro, please report to the battle bridge." A voice said. I stood up.   
"What'd I do?" I asked. I never got called to the bridge, unless it was my mother calling me. I had grown up on this ship, and been on the battle bridge a total of three times.   
"Good luck, kid." Shasha said. I nodded, and stood up. I walked out, into the main corridor. My mother had told me about our home planet, Planet Vegeta. She said that it had been destroyed by an asteroid, along with my father. So this ship was all I'd ever known. I approached the battle bridge, and gulped. I walked out onto it. My mother was standing there, facing the planet Hawjobran.   
"Mother?" I asked. She turned.   
"Come here, Faesha." She said. I was a little worried. My mother wasn't a touchy, feely type person. I walked over to her, and stood beside her. "I have something to tell you." She said.   
"Yes, mother?" I asked.   
"Your father... He wasn'tilled when the asteroid hit Planet Vegeta." She said.   
"Oh?" I asked.   
"You see... you're not exactly a pure blooded saiyajin. You have Saiyajin...and Human...blood." She said. I was appaled.   
"You didn't tell me?!?! I've been living a lie my entire life?!?!" I exclaimed.   
"Of course not. But I just have this feeling..." The loudspeaker flickered again.   
"Raesha Domkiro is to report to Lord Frieza's throne room immediately." A voice said.   
"I'll be back in a minute, Faesha." She said, and walked toward Frieza's room. I don't know why, but I followed her. I stopped right outside a transparent window, and looked inside. They were arguing with each other. The argument lasted for a few minutes, until Frieza punched my mother in the chest. So hard in fact, that his hand protruded from her back.   
"NOOOOO!!!!" I screamed. Frieza locked his cold gaze on me.   
"Kill the girl." He said stonily. I remembered what my mother said, and looked down at the small picture she had given me. It was a picture of my father. "I've got to get out of here," I said to myself, and took off toward the docking bay, avoiding the guards.   
"Get her!" I looked. It was Jogoon, the commander of defense. They rushed toward me, only to be blown away by an energy blast. I looked around.   
"Shasha!" I yelled.   
"Get out of here!" She yelled back. I nodded, and climbed into a pod. I activated the launch sequence, and was immediately blown out into space.   
"Computer, what planet do the Human species originate from?" I asked.   
"PLANET EARTH." The computer reported.   
"Plot a course for Earth." I said. Then i looked back at Frieza's ship. "Mark my words, Frieza. One day, I _will_ destroy you!"   


TO BE CONTINUED AT CYBERSAIYAJIN RPG.... 


End file.
